


Redesigned, Rebuilt, Reclaimed

by PrincessofPunk8



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofPunk8/pseuds/PrincessofPunk8
Summary: She knew it was bad. She knew it. But when Dean dragged himself to his feet, when Drew noticed, when the last claymore hit. She couldn't help it. She screamed.





	Redesigned, Rebuilt, Reclaimed

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little introspective piece from Renee's POV on her boys for the last few weeks. The original plan was to have some smut in the end, and if people want to see that I can add it as a second chapter.

She knew it was bad. She _knew_ it. But when Dean dragged himself to his feet, when Drew noticed, when the last claymore hit. She couldn't help it. She screamed. Cole touched her shoulder, Corey glanced at her concerned, reminding her of where she was. She was on commentary. Impartial. Pretending to not care about the state of the man in front of her. She had flinched away through most of the match, her heart in her mouth. She knew why Dean had asked for the match. She _got_ it.  But naively, stupidly, she had thought that her life was finally getting back in order. Roman was back.

Her boys, they were **back**.

Last night had proved that, the three of them working in sync again. The three of them together. And after the show, the three of them in the same room. Her family back together again. For five months, since October, she had been keeping herself - and her boys - together by the skin of her teeth. Through sheer determination she had kept going, calling Roman and reminding him to take care of himself, letting Seth steal hugs and touches at every arena and praising him after every show, dragging Dean into bed by his ear and laying on him so he would at least rest once in a while. She hadn't let herself believe that things would be magically fixed, not quite that naïve. But then Roman had called, and said he was popping up to Raw two weeks ago, that he had an announcement about his health. She hadn't let herself ask, and he hadn't told her. Her heart had stopped, frozen, until he got to the end of the speech. Remission. The word had echoed in her head, and her heart had started beating again. Seth had come out and hugged him, clung to him almost. She had been floating, at peace for the first time in months. And then Dean ended up in the middle of a beat down, and her heart plummeted again...until, that was, Seth and Roman came out for the save. Dean was as confused as ever, disappeared for the night with no more than a kiss brushed along her jaw as he ghosted past her backstage. Roman though. Roman caught her flying leap with ease, and laughed, loud and easy as he spun her around. It ended with Seth pressed against her back, her ankles hooked around Romans waist, the ghost of Dean's kiss tingling against her skin. She felt normal again.

And then last week. Dean turning the Shield down, the boys trying to convince him. Seth using the words 'wrestling soulmate', as close to a declaration, as close to what he really meant as he could get on camera. Roman making jokes about hiding in dark corners, reminding her of the days that she would catch them pressed close in a corner or dark alley, back before she was one of them. And then out in the ring, him turning them down. Walking away. Anyone could see the torment on his face, anyone could see the conflict. She saw more than that. She saw the fear, the fear of hurting them again. She saw the pain, pain at walking away from them again. She saw the resignation, knowing that this was his shot and he couldn't take it. And then McIntyre, Lashley, and Corbin invoked the rage. They broke the one rule, the commandment that Dean lived by.

  _Thou shalt not touch them in pain or anger. Only I shall hit them._

She wasn't sure if they realised their mistake. Not at first. When Dean, in all his righteous fury exploded into that ring, then they realised their mistake. When they were suddenly on the back foot, then they definitely realised their mistake. When Seth practically begged, his voice audible without a microphone, when Dean answered the call, when their fists were in together, they sure as hell realised their mistake. The Hounds, united again. Three fists, one brain. Roman had tried to explain it to her once, that their mistake was trying to be three people in a group, when working seamlessly as one was who they were. That night felt like their first again, hands over each other, lips and fingers working together. Welcoming Roman back properly, reassuring Dean that he was wanted and forgiven and loved, and reminding Seth that he was part of them, and truly wanted as one of them.

Fastlane last night, it was a celebration. A victory. High on adrenaline, on endorphins, they had turned their attention to her in the hotel room after the show. She had given up keeping track, of counting, of anything but the feel of Romans hair clenched between her fingers, of the sound of Seth's groan as he tasted her properly for the first time since Dean had shattered, of the half sob forced out of Dean when he came surrounded by pure love and affection that he had denied himself for so long. Last week had been the tentative reunion, last night was a symbol for everything that had been missing for more than five months, from the moment Dean got in his head about his worth, about their love, and that had shattered in October.

Now though, less than 24 hours removed from that celebration, from the laughter and the closeness, she had to watch Dean be peeled off the floor by trainers and refs. Cole's hand was firm on her arm, Corey just behind him snarking, an unspoken reminder that she had to stay for a little longer. Her phone buzzed in her hand where she was clutching it, and she spared a brief glance at the lit up screen.

_I got him - S_

A wave of relief flowed through her, knowing that Seth had both of their boys in hand until she could make it back there. Knowing that they were safe with the one person who loved them as much as she did. Concern mixed with the relief, worrying about Seth and worried about his head when he was the last one standing, and he hadn't tried - or been able -  to intervene at all, but that was pushed to the back of her mind. In the end, he had them, and they were still standing. Everything else would come later.


End file.
